


Domineering Dinner Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: This is the completion of the mini-series I started withRelationship Manifestoand continued withTea and Interrogation.





	Domineering Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429512) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 227: “When words become unclear, I shall focus with photographs. When images become inadequate, I shall be content with silence.” — Ansel Adams, Perimeter, Quota.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Domineering Dinner Party

~

“This _is_ the final one, correct? We’ll have met our interrogation quota once this one’s done?” 

“Yes, unless you’ve planned any surprise meet ups with your friends. Minerva, perhaps? Filch and Mrs Norris?” 

“I’m not close with Argus, although Mrs Norris and I do talk on occasion. She’s a better conversationalist than many people.” 

“Severus!” 

“You started it.” 

“Godric help me, I did. Right, we should discuss some ground rules for this dinner.” 

“Rules? Weasleys don’t follow rules.” 

“They do, you just have to know what they are.” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“I wouldn’t bring up Fred.” 

“What do you take me for? Of course I won’t bring up their dead son. Give me some credit, Harry!” 

“No, I mean, they talk about him, it’s just…he has a tendency to appear if you mention his name.”

“He’s…haunting his parents’ home?” 

“Fred likes to think of it as visiting. Anyway, he’ll appear, disrupt everything, and never leave if you say his name, so don’t.” 

“Noted. Anything else?” 

“Ever since Ginny moved out, Molly’s been taking up hobbies. Her latest is Wizarding photography.” 

“I…see.” 

“If you want to get on her good side, comment on her photography. And she may want to take pictures of us.” 

“I’ll strive not to break her camera.” 

“Not where I was going with that. Although you could try smiling.” 

“We shall see.” 

“That should be it. Are you ready? I’ll Side-Along us since they left up the perimeter protections from the war.” 

“Proceed.” 

“And here we are.” 

“It looks smaller.” 

“They’ve downsized since it’s just them.” 

“Quite. Ah, there’s Molly. Salazar, she’s not going to attempt to hug me, is she?” 

“Entirely possible. Don’t hex her. Hello, Molly.” 

“Harry! Severus! We’re so pleased you could visit!” 

“Oof! Thank you…ahh.” 

“Everything all right there, Severus?” 

“I’m fine. I’m sure my ribs will knit themselves back together in a few weeks.” 

“Haha! You’re so droll. Come here, Harry! It’s good to see you.” 

“Oof! Thanks, Molly. We appreciate the invitation.” 

“Well of course, dear. How could we not? Once Ron and Hermione told us you two were together, I knew we had to have you over. Come in! Arthur, look who’s here.” 

“Severus. Harry! Perfect timing! I’ve just finished the punch.” 

“It smells great in here, Molly.” 

“It should, I made your favourites! Although, since I understand Severus likes chocolate, I also made some treats for him.” 

“That’s kind of you, Molly.”

“Drink?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Arthur. So, who’s the photographer?” 

“Oh! Those are mine. Do you like them?” 

“Indeed. They remind me of a Muggle photographer whose photographs I enjoy. Ansel Adams. He had interesting views about the role of art and photography in the world.”

“Did he? And what were they?” 

“He said, ‘When words become unclear, I shall focus with photographs. When images become inadequate, I shall be content with silence.’” 

“Oh my. Why…that’s lovely.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

“Well, on that note, dinner’s ready, shall we?” 

“Of course. Lead the way.” 

“This looks delicious, Molly.” 

“Thank you. Help yourselves, we don’t stand on ceremony here.” 

“…”

“So, how long has this been going on between you two?” 

“Molly, this isn’t the time for that. Let’s just have a nice meal.” 

“I was just curious, dear. People _are_ going to ask if this has been going on since Harry was a student—”

“Molly!” 

“I can assure you, it most certainly has not. In fact, neither of us considered the other in a romantic light until well past the war trials.” 

“Speak for yourself.”

“Harry!” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. I was just agreeing with Severus.” 

“Well good. I hated to think it of you, Severus, but I had to ask.” 

“Of course.” 

“So, have you given any thoughts to the wedding?” 

“ _Molly_!” 

“What? If they’re serious, they must be contemplating such things. You know, I’m not bad at wedding planning.” 

“We’ll be sure to keep you informed the moment we set a date.” 

“You mean you haven’t picked one out yet, Severus? What are you waiting for?” 

“Molly!” 

“Shh, Arthur, Severus is talking.” 

“Not that I can see.”

“What was that?!” 

“Nothing, dear. I just think we should have pudding before we grill them about their wedding and honeymoon plans.” 

“Oh, all right. But as soon as I get back, we’ll talk about it. I’ve never planned a homosexual wedding before. This could be fun!” 

“Right, while she’s gone, I’ve two questions for you.” 

“Arthur—” 

“Relax, Severus. It’s nothing bad. One: do you truly love Harry?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Two: do you actually want to discuss your wedding, or do I need to rescue you from Molly?” 

“I…” 

“Arthur, I think both Severus and I would feel a lot more comfortable talking about anything else. Not because we don’t love each other and plan to get married soon—” 

“We do?” 

“Of course we do. Well _I_ do anyway. I assumed you did, too, but if you’d rather wait—”

“Of course not! I’ve been carrying around the Prince bonding rings for months! I’d marry you tomorrow if possible.” 

“You would?” 

“As I just—Oof! Mmm.” 

“Dear me. Er, you’ll want to not be snogging when Molly returns, lads. If you let her see that, she’ll have you getting married here tonight. Oi! Break it up!” 

“…”

“Apologies, Arthur. That was inappropriate.” 

“Oh, it’s fine, Severus. I’ve indulged in a bit of public snogging myself once or twice, believe it or not. It’s not that I disapprove. In fact, I’m thrilled for you both. You make a good match.” 

“Thanks, Arthur, that means a lot.” 

“Of course, Harry. Now, back to the topic at hand. Unless you want Molly taking over your wedding, follow my lead.” 

“Okay, but what’re you going to…is that treacle tart?” 

“It is! And chocolate lava cake for Severus.”

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, Molly.” 

“Nonsense, Severus! I love cooking. And, if I plan your wedding, I’ll make sure it reflects both your tastes. Now, have you considered a venue? You could have it here.” 

“How can they, Mollywobbles?” 

“What do you mean, dear?” 

“Well, we’ve Fred.”

“Whoooooo! Hellooooo! Did I hear my name? Oooooh, Harry and Snape? What’s going on here, then?” 

“Arthur!” 

“I’m sorry, I forgot. You lads should probably go.” 

“Well, if you’re sure—”

“Absolutely. It takes a while to calm him down. Goodnight, lads!” 

“Salazar. That was close.” 

“It was. So, were you serious?” 

“About?” 

“Us getting married soon.” 

“Naturally—Oof!” 

“…”

“Well, you obviously like the idea.” 

“Just a bit, yeah.” 

“Shall we go home and plan our elopement, then?” 

“Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
